


The Shadow Over the Sun

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier is a creepy murderous bastard, Demons, Elder God, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Solar Eclipse 2017, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: "Your God will not protect you today."While the rest of us are fascinated by today's solar eclipse, Dark has some plans of His own for the occasion.





	The Shadow Over the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Brief violence, death and general spookiness. This is Darkiplier at His nastiest, so proceed with caution.
> 
> As the title implies, it’s been written in honour of today’s solar eclipse. It’s firmly part of the Darkness-verse; however, it isn’t a proper continuation, being more of a “cut scene,” if you will.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, with this image by fairyboyhobi:
> 
> Nobody requested this; it was just a thing I wanted to have written and posted as quickly as I could. Hope you enjoy!

The sky was beginning to darken. The mortals crowded around with their special glasses to see the natural phenomena that was occurring overhead.

Under the shadow of an old oak, He smiled. In this modern world, humans were fascinated where they should be afraid. They had all heard the stories in their youth, about the monsters who come out of hiding when the shadows stretched, but they no longer believed. They dismissed the wisdom of ages past as ignorance and superstition.

His daughter, Meg, stood beside Him. She gazed up at Him with undisguised love. He smiled down at her fondly.

“This is as close as it ever gets to feeling like I am home again,” He told her. In spite of Himself, He couldn’t help but feel a little melancholy at the declaration.

She nodded. “So, what are we doing today? Anything special?”

“Indeed. We only have a few hours, so our time is precious now. I need you to find something for Me. Something… very special.” He sighed and tilted His neck, the bones cracking as they realigned. “But before that, I must feed.”

“Sure thing, Daddy. Whatever’s on the list You got for me, I’ll do.”

“That’s My girl.”

* * *

The priest walked down the aisle between the rows of pews, and noticed a young man seated quietly in the middle pews, near the aisle. The young man seemed to be a businessman, looking quite dapper in a three-piece suit in soft grey. The man adjusted his cufflinks as he contemplated the crucifix above the altar with an impassive look in his dark eyes.

“Grace and peace be with you,” the priest greeted him.

The young man’s voice was surprisingly deep, and tinged with a world-weariness that made him sound far older. “Peace is, regrettably, an impossibility for me. For what I hope to accomplish, I must be prepared to fight.”

“Let God fight your battles for you,” the priest offered. “His way is of truth and light, and He will lift the burden from your shoulders.”

“He may be the Light, but I am the Dark.” The young man stared up at the priest, and the man of the cloth realized he was looking into the eyes of something far from human. Something deeply and horribly wrong, something ancient beyond human comprehension. The priest immediately crossed himself, to ward off this evil in the House of God.

The thing in the guise of a man smiled at him, an expression that was far from pleasant. “This God you so fervently serviced on your knees is two thousand years dead, and His light now casts a deep shadow. Your God will not protect you today.”

The priest’s voice shook. “Why do you say that?”

**_“Because I am here.”_ **

Faster than the holy man could process, the creature lunged for him, wrapping long dexterous fingers around his throat. The priest choked as he felt his very soul ripped away… and siphoned into the beast’s open, waiting maw.

* * *

He walked away from the church, a haphazard pile of discarded husks of humanity left in His wake. He felt more like His old self again, but it wasn’t quite enough.

He continued walking, the monster in search of more prey to fill His gullet.

* * *

Meg handed the item He needed over to Him. The stone glowed in His hand, and He felt His True Form respond and rally. The strength in Him was steadily increasing.

“Thank you, My dear.”

She nodded. “I’ll leave You to Your ‘Me Time’,” she replied. She then exited His room, shutting the door behind her.

The first of His feedings in far too many weeks coursed through Him now, strengthening His vessel. That was all to the good, but this mystical stone would aid the recovery of His power. He could feel the tattered wings and scalded flesh of His True Form slowly knitting, repairing itself.

This world, among others, would soon know what He was truly capable of… and vengeance would finally be His.

He smiled as He continued to plan.


End file.
